


Desperate

by majesticartax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 day challenge, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax/pseuds/majesticartax
Summary: Hinata's pre-game jitters are out of control so he asks Kageyama for some help.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 23
Kudos: 838
Collections: Various Haikyuu ships





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 2 of the 30-day KageHina Challenge! This is a prompt fill for ~anon who requested a surprise kiss :3

“K-Kageyama—that feels—good—”

“Yeah? Well then hurry up, I’m tired,” Kageyama mutters against Hinata’s ear from behind him, sliding his palm over the slick head of Hinata’s cock and down to the underside of it, pressing it against Hinata’s belly. He rubs it there, slowly, against the warm skin. 

Hinata’s fingers curl against the exercise mat in the volleyball club room and he raises his head to squint through the blur of pleasure at the clock on the wall. 

“I-I am too—but—” his voice breaks on a moan, “you’re the one—going—so slow—”

“Because that’s what you like, dumbass!” Kageyama hisses. Hinata can’t argue. He does. He really _really_ does. And Kageyama figured it out quickly. Even in spite of Hinata’s ever-impatient _hurry_ ’s and _faster_ ’s and eager shakes of his hips, Kageyama always knows exactly what pace to set, what pressure to use, how to turn Hinata into a quivering mess with a single hand. 

Of course he does. He’s a fast learner when it comes to important things. And this might be the twentieth – no – _thirtieth_ time they’ve done this. 

And when Hinata says “important things” he means “volleyball-related things”. Because it is. _This_ is. That’s _all_ this is – he swears. Why else would they be doing this?

Because they certainly aren’t _together_ – not like _that_ , anyway. 

Allow Hinata to explain.

Two months ago, Hinata’s pre-game jitters – the ones that were once so endearing during his first year – were starting to slowly gain a rolling momentum the deeper they got into their last year at Karasuno.

It made no sense, really, since Hinata had improved so much as a player in his first year alone, and after it became obvious that he was a vital member of the team, he didn’t need to worry about being replaced. Regardless, the jitters grew. They weren’t, like, clinical or anything; he could still function, but it wasn’t _great_ , and it was starting to stress out everyone on the team. And trust him when he says he tried everything to settle down before their games, but nothing seemed to work. Not even practice matches were safe from his nerves.

And really, he tried _everything._

Meditation, medication, magical herbs that he ground up into a tea that smelled like dirt and made him puke, and he visited every shrine in the damn prefecture but his anxiety was still out of control. He even started having pre-pre-game anxiety _about_ his anxiety, and his stomach couldn’t take it anymore. 

The only thing that made the slightest difference was Kageyama. He’d gotten great at giving Hinata pep-talks; his analogies and the thinly-veiled words of encouragement masquerading as insults never failed to calm him, like, ten-percent of the way – just enough to get him on the court. 

And Hinata is certain that all the practice Kageyama got consoling and inspiring Hinata to chill the fuck out is what ultimately led to Kageyama becoming captain in their third year. So, really, you can thank Hinata for that. 

And Kageyama becoming captain was great, obviously. It was proof that Kageyama had come so far.

But what _wasn’t_ great was how Kageyama’s focus had spread out to encompass the entire team when it came to motivational speeches, causing Hinata to develop a kind of tolerance to his words after hearing them aimed at other people, not just at him.

And so, in some psychotic moment of panic-induced desperation, Hinata decided to try the _one_ thing that kept coming up again and again in all his internet searches. Something he had scoffed at and ignored because it sounded _ridiculous_.

He was going to masturbate.

But the problem, he found, with masturbating right before a game, was that nowhere felt safe; it was all so busy and loud, and he couldn’t even concentrate in the bathrooms that were tucked away in some hidden hall because he was worried that someone would walk in at any moment, and they would just _know_ what Hinata was doing in there. He felt so vulnerable and exposed with his dick in his hand behind some flimsy stall door that he couldn’t even get it up. He needed help.

So when Hinata presented his idea to Kageyama on a bus ride to Tokyo, he was entirely prepared for his partner to side-eye the shit out of him and slink several seats away. Maybe never talk to him again outside of volleyball.

But Kageyama hadn’t done that.

“You seriously need my help for that?” Kageyama had asked quietly, more irritated that Hinata had shaken him awake than anything. 

“Yes!” Hinata hissed, too desperate to pay any attention to the burn in his cheeks. “Someone could walk in and I can’t concentrate like that! There’s always so many voices everywhere and then I get even more anxious and frustrated and you’re the only one who has ever been able to make me feel better and I don’t know what else to do so Kageyama _please_ if you do this one thing for me I promise to never ever ever—” 

_“_ Alright, calm down! _”_ Kageyama had palmed Hinata’s face and shoved his head back into his head rest. “Yes, fine, I’ll do it. Just don’t make it weird.”

Hinata wasn’t sure what Kageyama meant by _weird_ but who cares, he'd agreed to it and that was all that mattered. Hinata was finally going to get his problem under control once and for all!

And that afternoon, when the time came for Hinata to sneak off to the bathroom, Kageyama followed.

Hinata slunk into a vacant bathroom on the second floor of the arena and stopped in front of the farthest stall and then turned to Kageyama, suddenly nervous and a little apprehensive. Kageyama was going to be _right there_ while he…

Ugh, it didn’t matter. His problem was serious. And it was just like asking Kageyama to, like, help him take medicine.

“So, um, Kageyama... well, uh, if you could just,” Hinata fidgeted, “y-you see, I was thinking, that, um, maybe— _wah!_ ” Kageyama grabbed his collar and shoved him through the door before slamming it closed.

Only Kageyama was on the inside with him.

“W-what are you doing!?” Hinata cried, cowering near the toilet and covering his head. _Oh god, this is it, isn’t it_ , Hinata thought. Kageyama was going to kill him. Of course – why else would he have agreed to something so fucking weird? He’s just going to murder him and stuff his body into the garbage.

“You asked me to help, dumbass.” Kageyama clicked his tongue and shoved his hands in his pockets. “So how do you want to do this?”

Hinata blinked and slowly uncovered his head. “Wait, _what_ !? I meant I need you to keep _watch!_ Like outside! I didn’t mean… oh my god,” he dropped his face in his hands. “You actually thought I wanted you to… oh my _god_ ––”

“Stop freaking out, idiot! You’re the one who asked the question like that! How the hell was I supposed to know what you meant?”

Hinata snapped his head up. “You mean to tell me that you actually agreed to… do _that_ ?” he hissed. “ _For_ me? Like it was _nothing!?_ Oh my _god!_ ”

“What’s the big deal? I’ve seen you naked before,” Kageyama pointed out with a scowl. “This is barely one step past that.”

“This is several steps past that!”

“Fine then. If you don’t want my help––”

“Wait wait!” Hinata lunged forward as Kageyama began to turn towards the door, snagging him by the wrist. “I-if you really don’t think it’s a big deal…”

Kageyama arched a brow.

And dropping his gaze to the floor, Hinata said, quietly, “then it would probably be fine…” he swallowed before looking back up at his partner with hopeful eyes. “I mean… it can’t hurt to try, right?” 

“Uh, right,” Kageyama nodded, glancing away. “Can’t hurt.”

And it didn’t. In fact, it worked better than Hinata could have ever imagined.

The initial awkwardness floated away once they got going. Kageyama really had a handle on Hinata, so to speak; he was responsive and attentive and surprisingly gentle. A real genius with his hands, of course. And if Kageyama wasn’t bothered by it, why should Hinata get all bent out of shape about it? And he felt like a brand new person, after – relaxed and rejuvenated and focused. 

Until the next game, at least.

So there was no way around it. It was settled. Kageyama would jerk Hinata off before their matches as a service to the whole team. It worked _so_ well that Hinata even suggested it for school work. But only the important school work, like tests. Quizzes were important too. And presentations were _super_ important. Oh, and most homework.

And then there was the time that Hinata was feeling nervous about being in charge of a practice to show the first years how he _finally_ learned how to receive properly, and then there was that time before morning practice when… ah, well, actually, Kageyama had volunteered that one entirely on his own after their morning race. And there were those few times during lunch, and all those times after practices, too...

Anyway. Now you’re all caught up.

Usually they hide in bathrooms or the storage room when they’re sure no one else is around, but tonight they’re exhausted after the practice match with Shiratorizawa, so with the rest of the team having gone home for the night, they’ve elected to stay in the club room. They cobbled together some half-assed idea to do it in a particular position on the off chance that someone were to walk in – with Hinata on all fours and Kageyama kneeling behind and bent over him, they can ruck Hinata’s shorts down just enough for Kageyama to get his hand around him and also, they reasoned, hide Hinata well enough in front of Kageyama to give the illusion that Kageyama is just helping Hinata stretch or something.

Not a perfect plan. But no one’s complaining.

“Seriously, hurry _up._ I don’t have all night,” Kageyama gripes, shifting his grip to circle Hinata’s cock with his annoyingly perfect fingers.

“Mm… yeah, T-Tobio—love it when—you badger me—” Hinata turns his head a little, softly butting his temple to Kageyama’s. “I’m so much closer—already—stupid.” 

Hinata feels the soft breath of a laugh by his ear and he bites his lip, giggling before he starts rocking his hips forward and back, sliding his cock in and out of Kageyama’s fist and letting his head hang down between his shoulders, hiding the flush in his cheeks. Maybe it’s this position, but Hinata feels Kageyama’s breath coming harder, puffing hotter than usual against his neck and cheek. Does Kageyama always sound like this? It’s… nice, somehow. 

_God_ Kageyama is good at this.

Hinata wonders about that, sometimes; why Kageyama can make Hinata unravel with such ease. Where this level of skill comes from, if he's done this for someone before, and if so, who, and he especially wonders why his stomach twists up in ugly knots every time he thinks about it.

  
..  
  


 _Shit,_ Kageyama thinks to himself as Hinata fucks his hand. Every small wiggle and rock of Hinata’s hips brings his ass dangerously close to Kageyama’s own full-blown erection. 

Kageyama has spent so much time and energy hiding his arousal from Hinata these past couple months that he’s shocked his performance hasn’t suffered on the court. If it had, Kageyama would have put a stop to this immediately. 

...probably.

But that’s the thing – things have been better. Not only is Hinata’s anxiety a thing of the past, but they’re more in sync than they’ve ever been. Every set seems more effortless than the last and it’s like he can feel the slap of Hinata’s spikes in his own palm. 

Which is great. But _this—_

Kageyama’s cock thumps against his thigh when Hinata whimpers his name.

 _This_ wasn’t supposed to happen.

It’s been easy enough to hide with how utterly oblivious Hinata can be, and with a little strategic maneuvering Kageyama has been able to keep Hinata’s body and line of sight far away from his goddamn boners. And after they finish the deed and Hinata skips away, humming to himself like an idiot, Kageyama always takes care of it discreetly.

Whatever. As long as Hinata doesn’t know, it’s fine. It isn’t worth complicating things, and he doesn’t want to make Hinata feel uncomfortable or responsible to him in any way. This is a thing for _him_ – a medically necessary procedure that Kageyama just can’t seem to get enough of. But he’s been vigilant. Hinata has no idea how excited this makes him – physically, anyway.

However, Kageyama is _not_ sure how well he’s been hiding the other thing. The joy, he means. The emotional excitement.

In fact, Kageyama didn’t even realize his own growing feelings until the moment Hinata asked for the favor. But once that gate opened there was no closing it again. 

_Don’t make it weird_ , he’d said. What a joke. 

And Kageyama knew exactly what Hinata meant when he begged for help on the bus, all blushed up and frantic. There was no misunderstanding. The thought of standing a couple feet away from Hinata while he jerked off, even out of sight, made Kageyama’s whole body hot and his heart hammer out of control. He thought he’d dreamed the question, at first – he _had_ been sleeping right before Hinata jostled the shit out of him, and it wouldn’t have been the first time Kageyama dreamt about something like that. So he’d agreed to it quickly. _Too_ quickly.

All Kageyama could think about was the chorus of sounds he’d get to hear. He wondered if Hinata would try to talk to him during it (probably), and how embarrassed he’d look after. And, honestly, he’d only meant to tease Hinata, at first, pretending he misunderstood the request to see how flustered his partner could get. 

But the way Hinata had looked up at him in the bathroom stall… 

Kageyama knew he was done for. 

Okay, _that_ coupled with the fact that Kageyama wasn’t really great at joking around and didn’t really have a plan to back out of it.

Kageyama fully expected Hinata to be an awkward, bumbling mess when they got down to it, but there had been only a few seconds of stammering and whining the first time. Once they found their rhythm, Hinata didn’t seem the least bit uncomfortable, nor did he have any qualms about letting out all those moans and gasps that have been making it so fucking _hard_ for Kageyama to keep it together.

 _Don’t make it weird_. Ha fucking ha.

And, well, to be honest, the moaning was probably Kageyama’s fault. He did his research on the proper technique and then custom fit it to suit Hinata’s needs, just like always. He doesn’t mind taking the credit.

Not when it sounds this good.

 _“Nnnh—ah—_ that—s-so— _h_ _ah—_ god, your hands—amazing— ” 

Kageyama lets out a sigh and drops his head to Hinata’s shoulder, circling his thumb around the wet head of Hinata’s cock and making him shiver before grasping him firmly and pumping him in full, rolling strokes. If Kageyama’s hard-on doesn’t give him away, maybe the sound of his heart will. Maybe he wants it to. 

“Kage—ya——there—like that—”

He’s so tired. 

“Gonna—come—”

He’s so turned on.

“Gonna—I’m— _ahh_ — _ah!—_ c-coming—"

He likes Hinata so _much_.

Hinata comes with a violent tremble and a sob, spurting all over the mat beneath them, twitching and mewling with every little tremor, and he clutches at Kageyama's hand that’s planted beside his own, lacing Kageyama’s fingers with his from over top and squeezing hard. 

Hinata always does something like that. Kageyama squeezes back.

When Hinata is done, Kageyama snakes his other arm around Hinata’s waist, catching him to keep him from crumbling into his own mess. Hinata always does something like that, too.

“Mmm… thanks,” Hinata coos.

Kageyama hums a wordless response, his mouth pushed to Hinata’s shoulder and sleepy eyes drifting shut. Just to rest for a bit.

_Don’t make it weird._

Fuck. He wants to gather Hinata closer to his chest. And he wants to press his hips forward to relieve the ache. But really, this is okay, too. He wouldn't mind staying like this, listening to Hinata’s breathing even out and basking in the scent of him forever and ever and ever—

“Hey… uh, Kageyama? Are you… is that…?”

Kageyama’s eyes spring open and he chokes in a breath, jerking backwards so hard he topples over and lands on his ass, catching himself on his hands. The same can’t be said for Hinata, who falls to the mat with a yelp.

Stunned from the impact, Kageyama shakes his head to eliminate the stars from his eyes. But when his vision clears, Hinata is staring right at him, right at the very obvious tent in Kageyama’s shorts.

“ _Wahh_ , Kageyama! You’re—”

“T-this isn’t what you think!” Kageyama’s hands fly to his lap in an effort to hide himself. “It’s nothing! I-I don’t even know why—just shut up! There’s nothing to see, it’s just—”

“I’d say there’s a _lot_ to see!” Hinata argues, his wide eyes still aimed at Kageyama’s crotch. He blinks up to Kageyama’s face, brows slanting. “Geeze, you just get everything, don’t you?”

“I… what?” Kageyama swallows. “You’re not freaked out?”

Hinata’s lips curl into a lazy smile and he starts a slow, vaguely threatening crawl towards Kageyama. “Why would I be? You’ve seen me like that a million times now. It would be pretty hypocritical of me to be freaked out.”

“I guess, but—whoa whoa wait w-wait what are you doing!?” Kageyama scuttles backwards as Hinata draws near, grunting when his back hits the wall.

And Hinata keeps coming. “You’ve helped me so many times and I’ve never returned the favor even _once!_ That’s not fair at all! Why didn’t you say anything!?”

“I’m not some dumbass ball of nerves like you, idiot!” Kageyama’s voice gets louder and speeds up with every inch Hinata gains on him, and he raises his palms towards Hinata as some kind of defense. He feels an intense heat in his face but he can’t look away from Hinata as he comes to a stop directly in front of him. “I-I’ll be fine! It’s already going down, so—”

“It is _not_ ,” Hinata scoffs, reaching for the waistband of Kageyama’s shorts. 

“Stupid! What are you—are you crazy!?” Kageyama snatches at those grabby hands but Hinata wrestles out of his grip and palms Kageyama’s face to keep him from curling forward, and the next thing Kageyama knows, his cock is out and bobbing in front of Hinata’s wide, fascinated eyes. 

And, look, if Kageyama _really_ took issue with the situation he’d easily toss Hinata across the room, and they both know it. 

“ _Uwahh,_ ” Hinata blinks from Kageyama’s dick to his face and then back again. Then he puckers his lips into a indignant pout. “I-I mean, it’s not _that_ big…”

Kageyama covers his blazing face with his hands and sags against the wall. “Shut up! I told you not to be weird!” He can barely hear anything over the sound of his own heart and his embarrassment makes his stomach roll and middle tense up. Maybe if he concentrates hard enough he can fucking _die_.

But when Hinata doesn’t make a sound for several seconds, Kageyama slowly drops his hands.

Concerned brown eyes are studying him hard – studying his _face_ – and Hinata’s lips part hesitantly. “Do you really not want me to?” he asks.

 _YES I FUCKING DO,_ Kageyama wants to scream. But he doesn’t. Instead he looks away from that pleading gaze – the gaze that asks _won’t you toss to me?_ and _can’t we share that last pork bun?_ and _I know you misunderstood but maybe you can jerk me off anyway?_ – and presses the back of his hand over his mouth. 

“Do what you have to do,” Kageyama rasps as his cock twitches. “J-just make it quick.”

“That’s not an _answer_ , dummy-yama.”

Kageyama shuts his eyes. “Yes. I do.”

There’s almost no space between those famous last words and the feeling of warm fingers wrapping around the base of his shaft and Kageyama jolts, gasping out a short, shocked moan and snapping his face forward again. 

“Wow… at least I can get my hand all the way around,” Hinata murmurs, giving Kageyama a squeeze. “I mean… kinda… with these three fingers… hmm yep, just these.” Hinata experimentally taps the tip of his thumb to his index, middle, and ring fingers.

“I hate you,” Kageyama grinds out, looking up at the ceiling as a surge of blood thumps his cock in Hinata’s grip.

Hinata snorts. “Yeah I can tell.” 

In spite of himself, Kageyama breathes a short, strained laugh and lets his head fall forward, meeting Hinata’s eyes. Hinata is smiling, his cheeks all blushed and bottom lip caught in his teeth. And looking into his eyes, Hinata gives Kageyama a single slow, firm stroke, and Kageyama groans.

“So, um, hey, Tobio…” Hinata wets his lips, “how many times would you say you’ve done this for me?”

Kageyama tenses his abs to keep his voice from shaking out of him. “I don’t know, dumbass.” He does. He does know. “Maybe like twenty five?” Thirty eight. Kageyama has gotten Hinata off thirty eight times.

Hinata drops his eyes and gives another pump, humming in thought. He licks his lips again – he keeps _doing that_. 

“So this makes it one time for me then, right?”

“If you actually, _do it_ , then yes,” Kageyama hisses through his teeth, his legs starting to shake at the feel of Hinata’s hot palm resting motionless against his length. 

“And if it _was_ twenty five times, assuming you’re right, then that would mean you had a whole twenty four up on me, right?”

“I didn’t think this was something we had to keep score of—b-but yeah, sure, whatever,” Kageyama’s hips bounce a little, sliding his cock and inch or so through Hinata’s fingers. “S-so what?”

“What if I could get a whole bunch of points all at once tonight?”

“I can’t come thirty ei—I-I mean twenty five times in one night!”

“That’s not what I mean!”

“Then what are you—oh my god, _move your hand_ , dumbass! You’re killing me!” Kageyama’s fingers twist up into his own hair.

“But maybe I don’t want to use my hand!”

“Then let go of me you—” Kageyama pulls in a sharp breath when Hinata scooches down to the floor and settles between his legs, propping himself with his elbows.

Oh.

_Oh._

Hinata peeks up at Kageyama with those big eyes, and with his hand still wrapped tight around Kageyama, Kageyama can feel him trembling. Another anxious lick to Hinata’s lips makes Kageyama realize that the dumbass is actually nervous.

“O-oh,” Kageyama swallows hard. 

“Would this… make us even?” Hinata asks, his voice small and breath billowing soft and warm over the flushed tip of Kageyama’s cock. “Or at least—”

“Is that the only reason you’re doing this, you fucking—” Kageyama’s teeth click together as anger and, well, fuck, something that feels a lot like sadness builds up in his chest. “For your stupid imaginary points?”

Hinata flinches a bit and drops his eyes, but then he shakes his head, his cheeks a bright pink. “No… I just didn’t know how else to bring it up.”

“Jesus,” Kageyama mutters, screwing his eyes shut because seeing that cute face for another second might make him go insane. But he opens them again quickly.

“I mean… it just felt like an _us_ thing, so—”

“Alright! I get it.”

“So I can?”

“God, _yes!”_

Hinata gives a sharp nod and turns his attention back to Kageyama’s dick. He traces his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. 

Kageyama starts to black out but he holds on to his consciousness for dear life. His breath is heavy and his heart is on some other ethereal plane entirely. A shiny bead of precum dots his slit and Hinata taps it softly with his thumb, drawing it into a taut, silvery thread before spreading it over the head. And then he leans forward. 

The tip nudges Hinata’s lips before slipping between them, and one of Kageyama's shaky hand finds its way to the back of Hinata’s head, fingers curling into soft strands of wild hair. Kageyama’s chest feels too crowded to breathe, but he still moans Hinata’s name when his tongue passes against the underside of his shaft. Brown eyes flicker up in obvious surprise when he hears his name, but then they lid, narrowing in a smile, and Kageyama can’t help but choke out a breath and smile back.

Hinata keeps his eyes on Kageyama’s face as his jaw drops, welcoming Kageyama back farther. It’s so hot inside Hinata’s mouth that Kageyama feels like he’s melting into the chilly floor. Hinata’s eyes close when he drops another inch onto the solid length, the little furrow to his brow telling Kageyama that he can’t get much more past his lips, and Kageyama sees that look of determination flicker across his face. 

Hinata gags, obviously, his eyes turning upwards and glaring at Kageyama. 

“I-it’s not my—fault!” Kageyama stammers breathlessly. Hinata’s gaze narrows in a _yes it is_ kind of way and Hinata breathes a long, shaky sigh through his nose before shutting his eyes again. The grip tightens around the base of Kageyama’s cock and Hinata’s other hand gropes up the top of Kageyama’s thigh, fingers squeezing at the jumpy muscle. Kageyama finds Hinata’s hand there, twining their digits and letting his head fall back against the wall.

Kageyama sucks a breath in through his teeth when Hinata starts to move, slowly bobbing his head as far as he can, his tongue sliding up and down the underside of Kageyama’s cock while his hand works what he can’t get in his mouth. The method is crude and completely lacking any finesse, in true Hinata fashion, but _true Hinata fashion_ also means that what he lacks in skill he makes up for in dedication.

And, in true _Kageyama_ fashion, Kageyama is here for it. 

His hand cradles the back of Hinata’s head, fingers tumbling over and under his messy locks, tugging with every hitch of breath and groan that trembles on his lips. And then Hinata pulls off completely to lick Kageyama in one long stripe, from base to dripping tip, suckling there and lapping at the head. Kageyama swallows past his heart all lumped in his throat and turns his eyes to the ceiling, afraid that this is about to be over way too soon. He needs to prolong it, somehow, because for all he knows this is the first and last time – maybe Hinata hates everything about it. 

Although a quick glance downwards tells Kageyama otherwise; Hinata looks entirely lost to it, eagerly sucking and lapping over the slick, shiny head. And when Hinata wraps his lips back around the tip, he breathes out the smallest moan, and Kageyama knows it’s about to be all over for him.

“I-I was so happy—when you asked—” Kageyama blurts before sucking in a ragged breath. “When you asked for—my help—”

Hinata’s eyes go wide and he blinks up with Kageyama’s cock seated in his mouth, the shock evident on his face when their gazes lock.

“— _hah—_ s-shit—coming—” Kageyama chokes with little warning, and Hinata’s brows slant and his expression turns almost panicked and pleading as Kageyama pulses into his mouth.

But aside from a small choke of surprise, Hinata takes it well, fingers tightening on Kageyama’s hand and at the base of his shaft and swallowing down what doesn’t drip past his lips.

Hinata pulls off of Kageyama with a _bwah_ and a harsh, watery breath, sitting up and pressing the back of his wrist over his soaked, red lips. He’s breathing heavily, body bobbing with the pull of air into his lungs.

And then Kageyama grabs him by the shoulders and kisses him. 

Hinata releases another noise of surprise against Kageyama’s mouth and Kageyama feels his small body stiffen. He lets his grip relax and he pushes Hinata back again, holding him at arm’s length. Hinata is blinking at him, his slick lips parted and eyes big.

Kageyama drops his gaze to the floor. “Sorry,” he mutters, pressing his lips together. He can taste himself. He doesn’t care. 

“F-for what?” Hinata whispers.

“You know what.”

“Oh… you can do it again if you want.”

Kageyama pulls in a breath and then looks up, and Hinata is already clumsily bumping his lips against Kageyama’s again, his shaking fingers clutching at Kageyama’s sleeves. Kageyama kisses back eagerly, folding his arms around Hinata; lips part and tongues slide together, and the depths of Kageyama’s chest tightens.

They separate with a wet gasp and their eyes meet. 

“I-I was happy that you agreed,” Hinata admits softly. “But… I don’t think I knew why until... maybe now.”

“So why?” Kageyama's asks.

Hinata flusters, stammering wordlessly and dropping his eyes to the floor before whispering,

“Because I like you.”

Kageyama exhales and pulls Hinata back to him, thunking his forehead to his shoulder. He smiles. Then he notices something.

“You’re hard again,” he mumbles.

“Obviously!” Hinata squirms away, standing to adjust himself in his shorts. 

“Oh no, get back here,” Kageyama grumbles, grabbing for him. “I’m not letting you have one up on me.”

Hinata squawks and scurries backwards out of reach. “You have a million up on me! Can’t we just call it even now?”

Kageyama narrows his eyes. “Five,” he says.

“What?”

“I’ll give you five for that. I’m still way ahead. I’m not letting you off the hook.”

“That was only worth _five!?_ ” Hinata cries, the dusting of pink in his cheeks turning a dark red. “B-but it was my first time! That has to count for something!”

Kageyama’s stomach flips. He knows it was Hinata’s first, but hearing him say it makes it feel special. 

“Yeah, that’s why it’s worth five and not one,” he says.

"How much would it have been with my hand?"

Kageyama shrugs. "Depends on how bad you are at it."

Hinata makes an affronted noise in the back of his throat and his face scrunches into a pout. “Fine then,” he mutters, shuffling his way back to Kageyama.

Kageyama pulls Hinata into his lap. “This one won’t count,” he murmurs, rustling his hand up a leg of Hinata’s shorts. "I'm sorry I came in your mouth."

“Mm... it wasn't the worst thing,” Hinata hums against Kageyama’s lips, already weak again to the brush of fingertips against his cock.

Kageyama wraps an arm around Hinata’s waist to hold him close. His heart is full. He nudges his nose to Hinata's temple and says,

"You can get back at me tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i tumbl and sometimes i tweet @majesticartax
> 
> As always, thanks for reading :D


End file.
